Phinabella Part 2
by ItzSenpaiBridgeh
Summary: Hey guys, ItzSenpaiBridgeh back here for part 2 of my previous Phinabella fanfic. After reading the reviews on my last fanfic, I was absolutely taken aback by the comments I had gotten, so thank you so much for the kind words. :D I know that you asked for a sequel so I made one! Hope you enjoy it, as I really did enjoy writing it. :D


**Phinabella: Part 2**

 **Isabella's POV**

I woke to the sound of my phone's alarm sounding off on the bedside table beside my head. The phone was vibrating rhythmically, matching the beat of the song playing, which was my alarm. It definitely wasn't **Love You like a Love Song** by **Selena Gomez and The Scene.** And it definitely wasn't dedicated to Phineas Flynn. I arose from my slumber as the thought of Phineas ran through my mind. We've been dating for nearly five years now and I can still remember the night when he kissed me. He had just saved me from that 'Ferris wheel of doom' after it literally threw me out of one of its carriages. He had caught me in his arms and whisked me away to safety. *sigh* my knight in shining armour. Then we both confessed our true feelings for one another and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me closer, held my face and kissed me. I won't go into any further detail because I'll be here for hours just pondering over every last feature, and I'd miss school, but it was magical. Also, Ferb and Gretchen got together a few weeks after Phineas and I did. It was quite weird actually, how it happened. We (Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Katie, Milly, Adyson, Holly, Ginger and I) were all sitting at our usual lunch table when, completely out of the blue, Ferb asked Gretchen out. It was so sweet. Although, he never was a man of many words. Anyway, they totally suit each other! Despite their obvious height differences. I-

"Isa!" my train of thought was interrupted by my mum calling me from downstairs. "Isa!" she called once again.

"Yeah?" I rubbed my eyes and called back down.

"Phineas is here!" she called back up to me.

What! How could Phineas be here? I only just woke up! I glanced over at my phone's clock to see what the time was. 8:30am! How long was I in Phineasland for today? Oh no, this is really bad! I scrambled out of bed, tripping over my duvet on the way. I let out a small yelp and clambered back onto my feet.

"Isabella, are you ok?" I heard Phineas yell up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back down to him, as I swung open my wardrobe door and searched frantically for my outfit.

Once I had found the correct outfit, I tore off my pyjamas and wriggled into it. I had no time to shower. I had gym first anyway, so it wouldn't be that bad. I can always use the school's showers.

The grimy, disgusting showers. Ew. I ran over to the mirror and re-arranged all the creases in my pink tunic, then my white jeans, pulled my hair out of its messy ponytail and brushed it through thoroughly. I quickly applied foundation, mascara and lip-stick, grabbed my bag and my phone and ran down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom, slammed my hand against the wall and posed model-style.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" I asked in my usual quirky tone.

Phineas turned around and stared at me in awe.

"Just waiting for the most beautiful girl in the world, who also happens to be my girlfriend, so I can walk to school with her," he answered nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.

Compliments like that are what made me go all fuzzy inside. I know they're petty but I never thought I would be hearing them from Phineas. I took my hand off of the wall and kissed Phineas on the cheek. He smiled at me and I couldn't help blushing through my foundation.

"You kids are gonna be late!" my mum shook her head as she pushed us towards the door.

I laughed and gave her a hug. "By mum!" I chirped as Phineas and I hurried out of the house.

"Bye kids!" she called one last time.

She closed the door once we were out of the house and we started to walk down the street.

"Did you sleep in again?" Phineas asked casually, his hands still in his pockets.

He looked so dreamy.

"What do you mean again?" I laughed as we walked down the street.

Every day, Phineas comes to my house so we could walk to school together, and Ferb would go to meet Gretchen. We could either take the bus, or walk, and considering school wasn't very far from my house, Phineas and I walked. Plus, we never really get to spend very much time together, since we are in our last year of schooland we are normally kind of busy, so this time of day is when we get to be alone.

"How did you do on your GCSE's?" Phineas asked me, turning his head to look at me and smiling slightly.

"Straight A's," I replied proudly, returning the smile.

Phineas chuckled to himself, "I knew you would"

I felt my cheeks turn a little red.

"How about you?" I asked, meeting his deep blue eyes.

"Straight A's," he replied, shrugging like it was nothing, "No biggie."

I raised my eyebrow, still looking into his eyes.

"You wanna know your problem, Phineas Flynn?" I asked, a smile curling at the edge of my lips.

"What, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" he questioned, the same smile forming at the edge of his lips.

"You are too modest, Mr," I stated as I poked him in his side.

Phineas chuckled as he looked straight ahead of him, "Says you."

Once we reached the front gate of Danville High School, Phineas and I immediately noticed an abnormally large crowd hovering in front of the notice board before the stairs. We glanced at each other and shrugged, deciding to go and have a look at what was going on. We managed to push our way to the front of the crowd and a sparkly, pink poster immediately caught my eye. I took one look at it and my heart dropped. It was advertising the end of year prom that people have been constantly asking for. And it was tomorrow! I can't believe the school actually went through with the idea.

"Huh, so the school actually decided to have an end of year prom," Phineas stated, sounding a little surprised.

"I know," I replied. "Normally, they push student requests aside"

"Maybe because most of the students got A's this year," Phineas suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah, we deserve this!" I laughed.

 **Phineas' POV**

Despite the fact we were hiding it, I knew that we secretly wanted to ask eachother to the prom. It was kind of obvious. The way we both avoided the obvious question when we first read the poster. The way we came up with a diversion to the obvious question. But I'm not worrying, because I'm going to ask her later.

Suddenly, the bell rang, interrupting my train of thought. I realised that Isabella wasn't standing next to me anymore, and neither was that large crowd. I twisted my body round to see Isabella by the stairs with her hand on her hip laughing. That made her look so cute. I walked over to her, with my hands still in my pockets and laughed a little myself.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as we walked up the stairs and towards the large oak doors.

"You blanked out and I was shaking you and saying your name," Isabella replied, calming down, "You're lucky I didn't leave you." She finished as we pushed open the heavy, oak doors leading into the corridor.

 ***Time skip***

 **Isabella's POV**

To me, the whole day flew by. Throughout every lesson, I couldn't help thinking about the end of year prom and going with Phineas. I wanted to ask him several times throughout the day, but I couldn't bring myself round to do it. It made me think of that little girl five years ago, who was so confident to tell Phineas she liked him, but never got the chance to. If you think about it, now I'm pretty much the opposite. I've got plenty of time to ask Phineas to the prom, but I'm too scared. Of what? It's not like he'll laugh at me, or say no. We've been dating for nearly five years! Get a hold of yourself, Isabella! You can do it! You can-

"Isabella?" I shook my head and looked over at Phineas, who had been saying my name for a few minutes now.

"Hm?" I asked, a little confused.

"Now who's the one who blanked out?" Phineas laughed.

I blanked out? Oh.

I laughed along with Phineas. Besides, he was laughing with me, not at me. I realised that we were walking home from school, and we were nearly at my house, so I decided it was either now or never. Just like five years ago.

"So, Phineas," I started, trying to find the correct words to use.

"Yes?" Phineas asked.

"Because it's the prom tomorrow and we both have nothing else to do, I was wondering if…" I closed my eyes and cringed. "If, you wanted to go with me?" I opened my eyes to find we were in front of my house and Phineas was smiling widely. He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied, happily.

My eyes widened. I felt my cheeks go a little red and a smile curl at the edge of my lips.

"R-really?" I stared back into his eyes.

"Of course! You're my girlfriend, who else would I go with?" Phineas scoffed.

That thought had dashed across my mind several times whilst being paranoid, so I had never really thought about it in depth. I guess it was kind of stupid for me to think otherwise.

"Is that a rhetorical question or…?" I let my voice drift off on purpose for effect, lowering my chin and raising my eyebrows near the end.

Phineas just laughed and scooped me up into a big hug. His warm embrace made me doubt all of the negative thoughts that kept swimming through my mind before. I let him hold me tightly, for what seemed like forever, until the door leading into Phineas' house opened, revealing Ferb standing in its doorway. We could stay there forever, locked in each other's never ending passion for each other. It was Friday, we weren't doing anything this afternoon, but Ferb must've had other plans. Almost on cue, Phineas and I slipped away from eachother, brushing each other's arms with our hands before we were fully apart. It hurt me to see Phineas go, but I knew I would see him tomorrow. As he turned to cross the road, he looked back at me one last time and smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7," he stated, turning his head briefly to look at the road.

Once he had crossed, he stood on the edge of the curb on the other side. He seemed so close, yet so far.

"Ok," I stayed exactly where I was. I wasn't moving until he was inside the house and the door had closed, then I made my move.

I let out a ginormous sigh of relief, one that nearly drooped me to the ground, but I contained my figure, wiped the sweat collecting at the top of my forehead and walked into my house. Once my own front door had closed, I leaned against it and sunk to the ground. How could I feel so great, yet so rubbish at the same time? I had asked him, I guess I was just too relieved. I gathered up my thoughts and sprang up from the ground. I counted my blessings as I ran up the stairs and straight into my room. I wanted to slump back against the door again, but instead, I decided to get my blood pumping with a bit of dancing. I plugged my phone into my speaker by my bedside table and let the first song play. Conveniently, it was **Dear Future Husband** by **Meghan Trainor.** I sang and danced along to the chorus as it played smoothly. I was starting to feel better already, as I continued to dance and sing along to the next few songs before I got tired and flung myself across my bed, letting the music play in the background. I closed my eyes and smiled as I thought of what could happen tomorrow. Before I even knew it, I was fast asleep, with **Girlfriend** by **Avril Lavigne** playing around the room.

 **Phineas' POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as Ferb and I headed to the kitchen for snacks. He must've noticed because he asked, a smile creeping up at the corner of his mouth:

"What are you so happy about?"

I was so happy, I couldn't even put it into words.

"Isabella asked me to the prom, dude. The prom! How awesome is that?" I exclaimed, sitting down on of the high stools by the counter.

"It's pretty awesome," Ferb agreed, opening the top cupboard and pulling out a packet of biscuits, "but not as awesome as Gretchen asking me to the prom," he turned around, smiling just as much as I was.

He placed the packet of biscuits on the counter and sat down on the stool next to me.

We spent the next half an hour just talking and eating biscuits. It was kind of weird actually. We were talking like our mum when Isabella's mum came over. I haven't spoken to Ferb about life for a long time, I guess school just got on top of us. But actually speaking to him, not just walking the corridors and working in class with him, felt a lot better.

 ***Time skip***

So much time had flown by before Ferb and I actually realised what time it was. We had been talking for nearly twelve hours, as the clock had just pressed midnight. Wow. Guess we really did have a lot to catch up on. Ferb put the remainder of the biscuits back into the cupboard before we headed up the stairs for our bedroom. Neither of us bothered to change, as we weren't going anywhere during the day, and we were probably going to shower more than once. We just slipped off our shoes and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Ferb," I said, before turning to face the other direction.

"Night, Phineas," Ferb replied, turning like I did to face the other direction after he had spoken.

I closed my eyes and smiled as the thought of Isabella ran across my mind. Her beautiful raven hair, her smile, her occasionally rosy cheeks, they made me shiver in excitement. Isabella had that kind of effect on me, whenever she smiled, I felt myself go tingly inside. It's a miracle of how I haven't passed out yet due to her just… being her, I guess. I decided to give my brain a rest for once and actually sleep. I was going to need my energy for tomorrow.

 ***Time skip***

 **Isabella's POV**

I woke to the sound of my phone's alarm sounding off on the bedside table beside my head. I sprang up almost immediately to make sure yesterday wasn't repeating itself. As great as it was, I am not going through the trouble of asking Phineas to the prom again, even though I already knew what his answer would be: a rhetorical remark followed by a long lasting hug. I sat up and leaned against the bed frame, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms. I picked up my phone and hit the snooze button in the middle of the screen, then glanced to the top of it to see what the time was. 9:00am.

"Ok," I sighed to myself in a cheerful sort of tone, "ten hours before Phineas comes to pick me up. That should be more than enough time," I finished, climbing out of bed and dashing over to the mirror.

I examined my reflection in the mirror. Considering the fact I had just woken up, I looked ok. My hair was messy, probably because I forgot to tie it up last night. Beneath my eyes rested light grey bags, which could easily be fixed with some eye shadow later on. My pyjama top was slanted at my left shoulder and creased all over, which made me look like I wasn't very much of a morning person, which I was. I yawned loudly as I stretched once more. I could already sense that today would go by slower than ever until 7:00pm finally came, but I just had to put up with it. Find something to do. I decided to go and get some breakfast to start off my day. I swung round the door frame leading into the hallway and ran down the stairs and into the living room. I scanned the room to see my mum sitting in one of the armchairs reading.

"Morning mum," I went over to her and kissed her on top of her head, then skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning, Isa," she turned around to see me dancing my way into the kitchen and smiled, "Someone's happy today. What's the special occasion?"

I felt myself go all tingly inside as I blushed lightly and smiled.

"Oh, just the end of year prom later on today," I answered, leaning my hand on the counter.

"On a Saturday?" my mum asked, placing her book on the table infront of her and taking off her reading glasses.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied, turning around to get some bread, "Saturday is an awesome day to have a prom, don't you think?" I asked, maybe sounding a bit too happy.

"Would that be because Phineas has asked you to go with him?" Despite the fact I had my back turned to her, I could imagine my mum smirking with one eyebrow raised.

I smiled wide as I turned back round to face her, "Maybe," I squealed.

I was so excited for tonight that my mum and I spent the first few hours of the day just talking about it. Then it hit me. I had no idea what I was going to wear. I looked up at the clock on the wall opposite from me. I still had hours before Phineas was due to pick me up. So I decided to wait it out.

 **Phineas' POV**

I kept glancing up at the clock every five minutes or so, with my leg jittering uncontrollably. It had just gone 12:00pm and I was so excited that time seemed to drag on and on, getting slower by the minute. Ferb seemed to be letting the day fly past him like wind. I don't know how he did it. He was sitting on the sofa with his legs up reading, looking calm as usual.

"Ferb," I said. It came out more loudly than I had anticipated. Probably due to my excitement, yet overflowing boredom.

"Mhm," Ferb replied, not looking up from his book.

"How are you not bored? Or remaining so calm? The biggest night of our lives is coming up in less than seven hours and you're sitting here reading like it's an ordinary day! How do you do it?" I asked, surprised at how loud my voice had been.

Ferb just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"I didn't say I wasn't bored. As a matter of fact, I'm just as excited as you are. I'm just…" he paused, as if trying to find an answer, "I'm just holding it in," he continued, "Saving it for tonight."

I've always thought of Ferb as a visionary. And he never seemed to fail my expectations. I just had to hold it in. Find something to do. But it was easier said than done. Isabella was always running through my mind, day and night. And pushing her out was probably one of the hardest things I have to do in my life. I know that sounds pitiful, but what can I say? I'm in love.

 ***Time skip***

 **Isabella's POV**

I looked at my reflection in my bedroom mirror only to see the same girl looking back at me. Only it wasn't me. It couldn't be me. No way was that me. Staring at me was a beautiful girl, flawless perhaps. She was wearing the most gorgeous silk lilac dress, with the bottom, starting from the hips and down, puffed out. A dark pink sparkly silk belt was wrapped around her waist.

Sparks of glitter forming an array of flowers danced around the belt, making it stand out. Her shoes were the same colour as her dress, lilac high heels with glitter spread out across the front and back. The girl's raven hair was curled beautifully and bouncing off her shoulders and down her back. In the light, strands of dark blue could be seen, standing out along with the rest of her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, in unison with me, feeling just how soft and silky it really was. She could smell the shampoo she had used: Pear and Jasmine, just like the perfume she was wearing. It was a beautiful smell, almost overwhelming, but still beautiful.

Looking closer at her face, I could see the girl was wearing black mascara, making her dark blue sparkling eyes stand out in the light. She had glitter just above her cheeks, sparkling just as much as her eyes. Beneath, her slightly rosy cheeks were just about visible through her foundation. Underneath her eyes, the bags which had lingered before, had been switched and completely transformed into light lilac patches. Just enough to be noticed, but not too much that it would stand out over her clothes. Dangling from her ears were the most amazing earrings. They were silver, with little dark pink hearts hanging from the ends. The girl was wearing light pink, almost cream, lipstick, which was so admirable I couldn't help pouting. I couldn't believe that this girl looking back at me was actually me. She seemed so different, yet the same. Her eyes, nose structure and mouth were the same, but her looks were unprecedented. My admiring thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. I shook my head and blinked a few times before beckoning for them to come in.

The door opened slowly, almost asking my head to turn. Standing in line with the door frame was my mum, staring at me like I was a stranger. A beautiful stranger.

"Oh, Isa…" she put her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

I couldn't help but smile.

She slowly removed her hands from her face as she eyed me up and down, looking more shocked by the second.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed as she entered the room, taking my hands and spinning me round.

I could feel the air slipping in-between my shins as the bottom of my dress swished clockwise.

"You look so beautiful," she stated as she ushered me back over to the mirror.

We both gawked at my reflection for some time before my mum spoke up again.

"My little girl is all grown up," She said quietly as more tears formed in the corners of her eyes, slowly making their way to the middles.

"Oh, mum! Don't cry!" I exclaimed as I leaned over to my dresser table to get her some tissues.

I pulled out two tissues and handed them to her, taking one for myself just in case.

"I'm sorry, Isa," she apologised as she blew her nose with one tissue and wiped her eyes with the other.

I laughed a little, sniffling, "It's ok, Mum. It's just that you'll set me off and then my makeup will run," I explained, still smiling.

I dabbed the corners of my eyes with the tissue I had and looked back at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's hard to believe that I was once that little ten year old girl who used to wear a pink dress and pink bow in her hair," I admitted, still staring at myself.

"I know," my mum agreed.

Another few minutes of silence passed before my mum spoke up again.

"Well it's 6:45. Phineas should be here in fifteen minutes. You go and relax, watch some TV," she didn't even let me answer before she was scooting me out of the room.

I giggled and walked down the stairs, carefully, trying not to trip over my dress.

 **Phineas' POV**

Ferb and I stood infront of our bedroom mirror, staring at our reflections. We were wearing the same tuxes: black trousers with no creases, clean white shirts buttoned to the top, smooth black jackets, bright red ties, shiny black leather shoes and a fully grown red rose to tie it all off. We would've looked exactly the same if it weren't for our obvious hair colours.

"Wow," was all I could manage.

Ferb stood behind me, a smile appearing in the corner of his mouth. He slapped my shoulder and nodded.

"Wow indeed," he agreed, "Come on, Mum and Dad are waiting for us downstairs," he clapped my shoulder again before turning and heading out of the bedroom.

I looked at my reflection one last time before I turned around and followed Ferb. I have to admit, we looked really good, Ferb probably looked better though. He suits tuxes more than I do. We headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where our parents stood waiting for us.

As soon as she saw us, our mum's mouth dropped open. Then she started crying and I felt bad.

"It's ok, boys, just give you mother a minute or so," our dad said, hugging our mum, "By the way, you both look dashing," he added, smiling at us.

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled back at him as Ferb and I made our way to the living room.

We both slumped on the sofa and sighed.

"You nervous?" I asked, turning my head to face Ferb.

He turned to face me and smiled, "I'm petrified," he laughed.

I laughed along with him, until our parents came into the living room and looked at us.

"I need a photo," our mum said, running back into the kitchen, then re-appearing almost instantly.

Ferb and I got up and stood infront of the fireplace. We put our arms around each other's shoulders and I did bunny ears behind Ferb's head.

"Smile!" our mum squealed getting the camera ready.

We did as we were told and smiled as wide as we could.

"Perfect, now you two go and have fun," she stated, pushing us towards the door.

I laughed as we were being pushed out of the house and into the street.

"Bye boys!" our mum exclaimed as she waved us off.

Our dad didn't say anything but he smiled and waved.

"Bye!" Ferb and I called out in unison.

The door closed as we were turning around.

"You need a ride?" Ferb offered.

"Nah, I'm picking up Isabella. We'll walk," I answered, "But thanks, though,"

"Anytime," Ferb replied, "I'll see you at the prom," he motioned me with his finger and thumb then walked off down the street, to Gretchen's house.

I watched him as he strolled off calmly, then glanced at my watch. 6:59pm. I lowered my arm and took a deep breath. Then I crossed the road and headed for Isabella's front door. I hesitated before knocking, but I did it in the end. I shoved my hands into my trouser pockets and rocked back and forth on my heels, humming to myself. A few seconds after I knocked, the door opened, revealing something so beautiful I nearly fell backwards. Standing in the door frame, was Isabella. She was wearing the most beautiful lilac dress I have ever seen and her hair was resting peacefully in locks down her shoulders. The glitter beneath her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and really brought out the pure beauty in her eyes. I found myself at a loss for words. She looked outstanding and I was speechless.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" she asked in a quirky tone that made me smile.

I cleared my throat and stopped rocking on my heels, "Uh, hey Isabella. You-you look beautiful," I felt my cheeks go bright red, but tried to wash it away with a grin.

"Oh, um thank you," Isabella smiled, blushing just as much as I was.

Her skin looked so smooth and her lipstick stood out more than anything. No way was this the girl I've been dating for nearly five years. She looked so different, yet so the same.

We stood in silence for a few minutes before I cleared my throat again and arched my arm around my chest, holding it out for Isabella to wrap her arm around it.

"You ready?" I nodded towards my arm.

Isabella slid her own arm into mine and nodded, "Yep," she smiled, looking more beautiful than ever.

She closed the door behind her and we started walking down the road, towards the school, arm in arm.

"You didn't say bye to your mum?" I asked, looking back at her house.

"Oh no. I did, just before you came. I knew that if she saw you she'd start crying again," she answered, fumbling her words a little.

I could tell she was nervous, but who wouldn't be?

Suddenly, the smell of her hair hit me. Pear and Jasmine. The same perfume she was wearing when I saved her from our 'Ferris wheel of doom.' When I kissed her for the first time. Good times.

 **Isabella's POV**

My heart was beating a mile a minute. From the moment I opened the door, I had to stop myself from squealing uncontrollably. Phineas looked amazing! The last time I saw him in a tux was… Well I can't remember. But he looked good in them. I could smell his cologne from next to him and I couldn't quite identify it, but no doubt it smelt great. I could feel my hands shaking and I was hoping Phineas wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he looked down at my arm then looked back up at me, a worried look plastered across his face.

"Isabella, are you ok?" he asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

I took a shallow breath, quiet enough for Phineas not to hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… nervous, I guess," I shrugged

Out of the corner of my left eye, I could see Phineas' chest rise and fall.

"Yeah… so am I," he replied, calmly.

I felt my spirits rise. At least I wasn't the only one who had been nervous. My hands stopped shaking as I started to even my breaths. I've been waiting for so long for tonight, and now it was here, I wasn't going to let my nerves get the better of me. I stood up straight as we continued to walk down the street.

 ***Time skip***

As we neared the main gate to our school, we immediately noticed several spotlights highlighting the ground and sky, bright white lights. We took another few steps closer towards the gate when we saw a red carpet. I stopped dead in my tracks, so suddenly that Phineas nearly fell over. My eyes widened as glitter from the carpet led its way into the high school. We were a few meters from the entrance when Phineas stepped infront of me. He gazed into my eyes, causing me to lose focus.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, placing both of his hands on my forearms.

I had to remind myself to blink several times before answering his question.

"Well, I'm even more nervous than I was before," I answered, feeling my skin tingle and turn cold, "I mean, spotlights, a red carpet?" I paused and glanced over Phineas' shoulder to see several rows of people standing behind metal rows, cheering.

"Spectators?" I continued, my eyes widening even more.

I could feel Phineas' grip on my arms tightening, but not too much that it hurt.

"Isabella, it's prom night. The biggest night of our lives. You'd expect the school to go all out for the students," Phineas reassured me with a stern tone, "And besides, anybody who laughs has never experienced true love," he smiled which made my skin return to its normal temperature and forced a smile upon my face.

I was still nervous but I'd do it for true love.

"Ok," I whispered, loud enough for Phineas to hear.

He returned to my side and locked his arm in mine, as we continued to make our way to the front gate. As soon as we stepped into the spotlight, cameras flashed everywhere, nearly making me fall backwards. But Phineas put his hand on my back to steady me, which sent a chill up my spine, but comforted me. I glanced at the long red carpet, only to see gold glitter and silver streamers surrounding the edges.

"Shall we?" Phineas asked, releasing his arm from the lock and offering me his hand.

"Yes, yes we shall," I smiled as I took his hand.

I was expecting him to lead me towards the door but instead, he did something I had never expected. He bent down and flung me onto his back.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" I whispered, starting to blush.

"You'll see," he replied, a smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.

'Oh no,' I thought to myself as Phineas stood up straight, his arms underneath my knees and bottom of my legs.

I slid my arms around his neck and held on tightly enough for me to be steady, but not too tight so Phineas couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, Phineas started to run up the red carpet, causing the wind to brush past my face and sway my hair backwards. I squealed, then laughed, as he continued to run, cameras still flashing everywhere.

The wind breezed past my face, sending a calming chill down my spine. Soon enough, we reached the school's entrance and Phineas stopped, bending down for me to jump off. After I had slid off of his back, I brushed the hair from my face and laughed.

"Since when were you able to do that?" I exclaimed, beaming.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just thought it would be necessary," Phineas shrugged nonchalantly, "No big deal,"

I scoffed, "No big deal? You just gave me a piggy back across a red carpet!" I exclaimed, whilst laughing.

Phineas laughed along as we walked into the school.

 ***Time skip***

 **Phineas' POV**

We had been in the prom for a few hours. We'd done a bit of dancing, had a bit of food, had our picture taken, met up with Ferb and Gretchen. I nearly choked on my drink when I heard Gretchen say to Isabella: "Ferb gave me a piggy back across the red carpet!" I gave Ferb a fist bump as him and I headed over to get some more food.

"How's your date?" I yelled over the music.

"Stunning!" Ferb yelled back to me, "What about yours?"

I glanced over at Isabella, who had caught my gaze and smiled at me. I smiled back at her, then turned back to Ferb.

"Amazing," I answered wistfully.

"Good," Ferb playfully punched my arm, "Because I've got a little surprise for the two of you later,"

As soon as the word 'surprise' came out of his mouth, I was eager to know what it was and how he was going to manage it.

"Surprise? What surprise? What?" the words poured from my mouth before I could stop them.

Ferb just chuckled to himself and slapped my chest three times lightly.

"Just wait and see, brother. Wait and see," he laughed as we made our way back over to Isabella and Gretchen.

 ***Time skip***

Ever since Ferb mentioned that 'surprise' earlier, I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what it is. Isabella was in the bathroom when I checked my watch for the billionth time today. 11:59pm. I was dreading the moment that the time ticked over to midnight. Most surprises normally happen at midnight. Right? I looked around for Ferb but I couldn't find him anywhere. Probably setting up that 'surprise'

Just before midnight approached, Isabella came back from the bathroom and sat down at our table opposite me. I pushed the thought of Ferb's 'surprise' out of my head and focused on Isabella. Tonight was supposed to be special. And I wasn't going to let it go to waste. Once the clock struck midnight, I offered my hand out to her and smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked as formally as possible, but it came out more like a mock.

Isabella glared at my hand then smirked, "Only if you promise you'll never be formal ever again,"

I smirked myself, "I promise,"

Isabella's smirk turned into a smile as she took my hand and stood up, "Deal,"

I felt a smile creep up on my face as I stood up.

We headed for the middle of the dance floor, just as people started to clear the area. I looked above my head at the lights and noticed they were starting to drop. That's weird. Suddenly something caught my eye. I turned my head in the direction in which I had noticed and saw Ferb fidgeting with the light controls and music.

'Oh no,' I thought to myself as the song changed and lights switched to a dim, yet slightly bright, shade of pink.

Before I even knew it, the spotlight of white was shining on Isabella and I. People had started to form a crowd just infront of the tables, yet behind the start of the dance floor. I shot a look of uncertainty at Ferb and he just smiled and gave me the thumbs up. Isabella must've noticed the rapid change of everything, because she looked up at me with a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Phineas, what's happening?" she asked, staring at nothing but me.

I saw her cheeks start to turn crimson, showing through her foundation. I knew she was embarrassed. I turned back to look at Ferb, who was motioning for me to make my move. I turned back to Isabella, who was still blushing and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She looked a little surprised at first, but soon got used to it. She wrapped her own arms around my neck and placed her head just next to my ear.

"I see what you did here," she whispered in my ear. Her warm breath sent a chill down my spine, but that wasn't what shocked me. What I did?

"Isabella, I had nothing to do with this," I replied, keeping my voice down.

"What?" She pulled her head up to look into my eyes.

The light made her hair shine and face glow, making her look more beautiful than ever. I was distracted for a few seconds before the feedback on the mic by the music stand reacted. Isabella gasped in shock and held my neck tighter, whipping her head towards where the feedback had come from. Everybody else turned to look at Ferb as well as I did. He just stood there, mic in his hand, scanning the crowd. A full minute passed before he cleared his throat and started talking:

"Hi, everyone. Some of you may or may not have heard about this, but if you have, then you've done a great job not telling anybody else. The reason I'm doing this is because I like to see my friends happy. And my friends like to see me happy. And, honestly, doing this makes me happy. So, Phineas, Isabella, enjoy a free dance, on me," he finished and winked at us.

I couldn't believe it. This was the big 'surprise.' To get everyone to clear the dance floor so Isabella and I could have a private dance. I don't know how Ferb managed to convince everyone to let us do it, but he did a great job. I wanted to thank him but I didn't know how to. I just stood, frozen, staring at him with my mouth dangling open. After a few seconds, a familiar song started playing in the background. I recognised it as **Snuck Your Way Right into My Heart** by **Love Handel**. It reminded me of that time when our dad forgot our parent's anniversary, so we got the band back together to form a gig in our backyard. It also snapped me out of the trance I was in and made me turn back to Isabella, who was smiling just a little.

She loosened her nervous grip on my neck just a little, and rested her head against my shoulder. I kept my arms around her waist and hugged her like I meant it. I can't believe Ferb went through all this trouble, just for Isabella and I to dance together. In college, I'm definitely going to do something for him and Gretchen, no questions asked.

Around halfway through the song, I pulled back from Isabella and took her hands. She looked up at me, looking a little worried, as if I didn't want to dance anymore, but I soon made up for her sudden shock by twirling her around by the hand. The bottom of her dress swayed as she turned, causing a rush of cold air to hit my legs. I couldn't really feel it due to my trousers. Her hair waved across her back and shoulders as she returned to face me. She giggled a little, a sweet sound that was music to my ears.

 **Isabella's POV**

This night couldn't be any better. Ferb had made my dream come true once and for all and I couldn't thank him enough. Having this time with Phineas, despite everybody watching us and a few cameras and phones recording us, was a miracle. After twirling me, Phineas placed his arms around my waist again and pulled me in. I returned my own arms back around his neck, holding him in an embrace which I wished could last forever. Ferb seemed to have the same song on repeat. He, or everybody else for that matter, wasn't in a rush to let Phineas and I dance.

For the next few minutes, we just swayed in time to the music, with all the cameras and phones still recording us. My head was resting on Phineas' shoulder, peacefully. I kept my eyes closed most of the time, trying so hard to absorb the moment in my mind, but when I did open them, all I could see were my friends and a load of other people from my year smiling from ear to ear and recording. My eyes swept past Gretchen and my other Fireside Girl friends, who were all squealing quietly and giving me the thumbs up. I just chuckled silently to myself and smiled as I let my head nestle in Phineas' shoulder.

We swayed for another two minutes before the feedback returned, which caused me to jump a little, but I still kept my arms around Phineas' neck, and he still kept his arms around my waist. Everyone looked over at the music stand, where Ferb was standing, holding the mic. I readied myself for another speech, but what Ferb said was beyond my imagination.

"Well don't just stand there, kiss her!" he exclaimed to Phineas.

I suddenly remembered that night where we got Phineas' parents back together and when Ferb yelled that to their dad. My heart was gradually starting to pick up the pace as Phineas and I turned to face eachother. I couldn't help but blush even though nothing had happened yet. Phineas unlocked one of his arms from behind my back, but kept the other one there, to steady me. He touched the tip of my chin and brought my head up, so my eyes were locked on his.

He smiled briefly before leaning in to kiss me. I let it happen, closing my eyes and trying to savour the moment. As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt an explosion go off inside my stomach. An array of fireworks set off in my heart, causing my senses to fire up again. I could hear everybody cheering around me, but their noise was blocked off by the beating of my own heart. I immediately thought of that night where he kissed me for the first time, how much my heart was racing. I felt my feet go all tingly, working its way up to the rest of my body. Phineas was warm, but so was I. I didn't want this moment to end, but like all other good things, it had to. Phineas slowly pulled away, re-joining his arms at my back. I opened my eyes and let the rush of the moment take over. My spirit tingled as I relaxed my muscles and let my heart rate get back to normal.

Once we were back where we started, I let out a huge sigh of relief and stared directly into Phineas' deep blue, mesmerising eyes. Phineas and Ferb were always able to exceed my expectations with the contraptions they built every day, but tonight they definitely outdid themselves. I had to thank both of them for making this night a success.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," I smiled as I hugged Phineas tightly. I felt like crying, but crying tears of happiness. I let the tears start to fall, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

Phineas hugged me tighter as he whispered in my ear.

"Don't cry, it was my pleasure,"


End file.
